1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for separating suspended and dissolved materials from an acidic fluid, while normalizing the pH of the fluid.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An ecosystem is a balanced relationship between the environment and the living organisms. The living organisms include fish, birds, amphibians, plants, water vegetation, algae and other aquatic life. These all depend upon the water to survive. The ecosystem requires water which is substantially free of pollutants. When water is changed from its natural state it kills or significantly reduces elements of the ecosystem. By significantly reducing the population of an element of a balanced ecosystem, the entire ecosystem can fail, and lead to a lifeless wasteland.
The water may be changed by: 1) offsetting the natural acidity/alkalinity (pH), 2) by introducing significant amounts of dissolved solutes, 3) by reducing the amount of dissolved oxygen, 4) by suspending large amounts of materials that were not originally intended to be in this ecosystem, and/or 5) by significantly changing the temperature of areas of the ecosystem.
Each of these may change the environment and disturb the ecosystem enough to significantly diminish the population of algae, fish, aquatic wildlife, amphibian wildlife, birds and terrestrial animals, and plants which use the water.
Changes in the routes of flowing water changes may be induced by natural causes, such as re-routing of a stream and ground water that begins flowing through underground passageways.
Water changes may be partially induced by human action in conjunction with natural events. This occurs when ground water passes through underground mines dug by humans.
Water changes may also be induced entirely created by human actions, such as when waste water from factories is introduced into streams.
Secondary Considerations
Changes to the ecosystem introduce secondary considerations. After killing off the natural wildlife, pollution will cause rivers, streams and lakes to become unpleasant, and reduce the value of the adjacent land. Remediation of the water affects the adjoining land such that the resulting increase in value may offset the cost remediation.
These changes typically discolor the water, make it unattractive for various water sports, thereby causing a substantial loss of the quality of life around these bodies of water.
Prior Attempts
Attempts have been made to remediate water in the past. One prior art method disperses water intended to be remediated into flat open fields. As the water velocity slows, sediment drops out of the water.
This method reduces the amount of suspended materials; however, this will not affect solutes or change the pH of the water. If the device is used to evaporate the water, the solutes are left behind; however, this does not produce clean water.
Another problem with this method is that the suspended materials and solutes that are extracted from the water are left in the low-lying evaporation field near the water source. If a flood occurs, these materials are washed back into the river.
This method requires a large amount of space to function, and is not an effective long-term solution.
Water Treatment Plants
Water treatment plants are effective at remediating water, and providing a large amount of clean water, however, they are very costly. These are designed to remove many types of impurities. In many applications, the nature and types of the impurities are well documented. Removal of the few types of impurities would produce substantially clean water, and treatment for all types of impurities would incur useless costs and a waste of resources.
Filtering
Filtering has been used to clean water. This is effective at removing suspended matter but does not affect dissolved solutes nor does it correct pH offset. Another problem is that filters must be replaced when they are full. Therefore treating large volumes of water can become costly and impractical.
Boiling/Distilling
Boiling or distilling water will remove all solutes, suspensions, and correct the pH, however the amount of energy required makes this economically unfeasible for large amounts of water.
Currently there is a need for a water remediation device which handles a large amount of water, is not costly and brings water back to its natural state.